thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Дочери Зла
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или упоминались вскользь в Истории Зла, включая песни, новеллы, мангу или другие источники медиа. Айль Фризис Айль Фризис была младшим ребенком Кила и Микины Фризис. Родилась в королевстве Эльфегорт в ЕС 495, Айль жила вместе со своей семьей в особняке Фризис. Во время Зеленой охоты, она вместе с семьей сбежала из особняка, но вскоре они были схвачены войсками Люцифении и заключены в тюрьму Люцифенского Королевского дворца. После освобождения, пятилетняя девочка в течении некоторого времени жила в особняке Копа, прежде чем переехать в особняк Фризисов в Марлоне. Когда Эллука Часовщица и Гумилия прятались от Люцифении в их особняке, Айль вместе с братом и сестрой играла с магами.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Aile Freesis was the youngest child of Keel and Mikina Freesis. Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort in EC 495, Aile lived at the Freesis Mansion with her family and developed an ill disposition, . During the Green Hunting, Aile fled with her family from the mansion but they were captured by the Lucifenian army soon after and imprisoned at the royal palace. After being freed, the five-year-old resided at Corpa's mansion for a time before traveling to the Freesis mansion in Marlon. When Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia hid from Lucifenia at the mansion, Aile and her siblings played with the mages.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 После того, как сестра Айль, Юкина, сбежала из дома, чтобы расследовать Дочь Зла. Аиль помогала своему брату Сё, успокоить Кила, так как их отец был охвачен горем.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red В ЕС 505, Юкина вернулся, и Аиль вместе с семьей и друзьями Юкины кушали в поместье. Как и все она была втянута в пьяный бред Жермен о неприятностях, в которые угодила Юкина.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 После битвы за замок Хеджхог, Аиль выросла и стала очень болезненной. В конечном счете она вышла замуж за аристократа Марлона и жила комфортной жизнью вместе с ним. После того как ее брат, Сё, выследил их мать, Айль и остальные отправились к ней, как раз перед ее смертью.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Aile Она представлена вокалоидом Тцукуёми Аи After Aile's sister, Yukina, ran away from home to research The Daughter of Evil, Aile helped her brother Shaw comfort Keel as their father became wracked with grief.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red In EC 505, Yukina returned and Aile received news of her big sister's arrival. She then ran to her mother's room and found Yukina inside, exclaiming that she had come back. Once Yukina greeted her, the little girl ran over and hugged her, although she began to choke and cough from the exertion and needed to be tended to by Mikina. Later Aile ate with her family and Yukina's new friends at the mansion. Like everyone else, she was disturbed by Germaine Avadonia's drunken ramblings about all the trouble Yukina had gotten into.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Following the battle for Castle Hedgehog, Aile grew up and eventually married a Marlon aristocrat and lived a comfortable life with him. Once Shaw tracked down their mother, Aile and her siblings rushed to Mikina's side just before her death.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Aile Later in the century, Aile died, outlived by her brother. Aile was a bubby and energetic girl despite her sickliness and acted very sporadic when excited. Nurtured heavily by Mikina since she was a baby, Aile loved her parents very much. Likewise, she shared a good relationship with her elder brother and sister and was happy to have them around. Due to her sickliness, Aile often had coughing fits when expelling too much energy within a short period of time. She is represented by the Voiceroid Tsukuyomi Ai. Альма thumb|left|90pxАльма были жительницей деревни Яцки королевства Эльфегорт. Она была родом из богатой деревенской семьи, как и Барбара. Во время Зеленой Охоты была убита солдатами Люцифении из-за своих зеленых волос.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Alma was a villager from Yatski in the Kingdom of Elphegort. She came from a rich family in the village, along with Barbara, and followed Chelsea around as one of her "henchman".Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide During the Green Hunting, she was killed by the Lucifenian army for her green hair. Асан Асан был слугой в Королевском Дворце Люциферии. В то время как его брат занимался политикой, Асан стал слугой и служил во дворце при правлении Рилиан. После того, как его брат был казнен за то, что высказался против принцессы в присутствие гостей, слуга решил отомстить за брата Украв один из ножей из столовой, пока он накрывал на стол, он занялся чисткой в Зале Звуков. Asan was a servant of the Lucifenian Royal Palace. While his brother became involved in politics, Asan became a menial of the royal palace and served under Princess Riliane's regime. After his brother was sent to the guillotine for speaking in opposition of Princess Riliane to some foreign guests at a ball, the servant began to plot vengeance on his brother. Stealing one of Riliane's knives from the dining hall while he set the table, he attended to his cleaning duties in the Hall of Sounds. Когда Рилиане ворвалась в зал, крича Минису о еде и посуде, Асан закричал и бросился на принцессу, но был остановлен своим товарищем Алленом Авадония. Асан быстро поднялся и продолжил нападение. Но Аллен быстро разоружил его тупым мечом. Взволнованный, Асан заметил позади себя пики и попытался достичь их, но был поражен в грудь и рухнул. Вскоре он был схвачен королевской гвардией и казнен на гильотине на следующий же день.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Once Riliane burst back into the hall, screaming at Minis about her food and tableware, Asan yelled and attacked the Princess, only to be hit by his fellow servant, Allen Avadonia. Asan quickly got up again and attempted to continue his assassination but Allen quickly disarmed him with a blunt sword. Flustered by the event, Asan noticed pikes on the wall behind and tried to reach for one but was struck in the ribcage and collapsed. He was soon after captured by the Royal Guard and executed at the guillotine the next day. Барбара thumb|left|90pxБарбара были жительницей деревни Яцки королевства Эльфегорт. Она была родом из богатой деревенской семьи, как и Альма. Во время Зеленой Охоты была убита солдатами Люцифении из-за своих зеленых волос.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Barbara was a villager from Yatski in the Kingdom of Elphegort. She came from a rich family in the village, along with Alma, and followed Chelsea around as one of her "henchman".Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide. During the Green Hunting, she was killed by the Lucifenian army for her green hair. Вельзенианский император (EC 505) Стал Императором Вельзении после смерти отца во время войны с королевством Люцифения. Родился, как принц королевской семьи Вельзении, мужчина познакомился с Эллукой Часовщицей во время войны с Люцифенией. Он попытался ухаживать за магом, но был решительно отвергнут Эллукой, до того как она перешла на сторону Люцифении.The Daughter of Fog An emperor of the Beelzenian Empire after the death of his father during the war with the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Born as a prince in the Beelzenian Royal Family, the man became acquainted with Elluka Clockworker during Beelzenia's war with Lucifenia. Over time, the Prince attempted to push a courtship with the mage but was flatly rejected before Elluka eventually defected to Lucifenia. Когда в 491 ЕС, его отец умер от болезни Гула, он взошел на трон и правил наций, которая оправлялась от потерь.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 В ЕС 502 он укрывал Эллуку Часовщицу после ее бегства от режима Рилиан и охоты на ведьмы, объявленной королем Кайлом. Познакомившись с ученицей Эллуки, Гумилией, нанял волшебницу в качестве придворного мага и личного советника. Когда Люфифенское Сопротивление искало убежища в Вельзении, император внял совету Гумилии и отказался передать беглецов Марлону.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Around EC 491, his father died of the Gula disease and the prince ascended the throne as Emperor and ruled the nation as it recovered from its losses. In EC 502, he called upon Elluka Clockworker after her defection from Princess Riliane's regime and being hunted as a witch by King Kyle of Marlon. Presented with Elluka's apprentice, Gumillia, instead, the Emperor accepted the sorceress as his court mage and personal adviser. When the Lucifenian Resistance sought refuge in Beelzenia, the Emperor heeded Gumillia's advice and refused to hand over the fugitives to Marlon. Когда напряженность между двумя странами возросла, император узнал, что дочь Кила Фризиса просит разрешение на въезд. При поддержке Гумилии он обеспечил проезд ребенку и отправил повестку, чтобы она встретилась с ним в Имперском городе.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Во время встречи оба говорили дружелюбно, и император обещал не раскрывать ее местоположение ее отцу. Когда дeвушка сказала, что хотела бы больше узнать о Банике Кончиты, император познакомил ее с герцогом Орухару и велел тому сопровождать ее в погоне за знаниями. As tensions between the two nations rose, the Emperor learned that the daughter of Keel Freesis, Yukina, wanted to secure a permit to enter Beelzenia. With Gumillia's encouragement, the Emperor secured a pass for the child and sent a summons for her to meet him in the Imperial City. Meeting with the child, the two spoke amiably and the Emperor promised not to reveal Yukina's location to her father. Saying she desired to learn more about Banica Conchita, the Emperor introduced Yukina to Duke Oruhari and had him guide her in her pursuit for knowledge. Когда армия нежити вторглась в Вельзению, возглавляемые трупом его отца, император созвал всех министров и обсудил правильный курс действий с Гумилией. Желая защитить свою гостью, он запретил ей покидать Имперский город.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Император позже встретился с Лилиан Муше, и бывший командующий Марлона вручил ему голову отца. When the undead soldiers invaded Beelzenia, lead by the reanimated corpse of his father, the Emperor called a meeting with all the lords in the Empire and discussed the correct course of action with Gumillia. Wishing to keep his guest safe, he forbade her from leaving the Imperial City. The Emperor later met with Riliane Mouchet and the former Marlon commander presented him with the head of his undead father. Довольный император выслушал доклад предателя, что теперь Нэй командовала крепостью Ретасан. Узнав из доклада Шартетты Лэнгли, что нападавшим был Марлон, император поговорил с Гумилий, чтобы обсудить план контратаки на крепость. Разбив силы на 4 части, он приказал начать нападение на следующее утро, и в конечном итоге они оттеснили силы Марлона, захватив большую часть города.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Pleased, the Emperor listened to the traitor's report that Ney Futapie was now in command of Retasan Fortress. Determing from the report by Chartette Langley that Marlon was behind the attacks, the Emperor spoke with Gumillia afterwards to discuss their plan of counterattack on Retasan Fortress. Dividing his forces in four, the Emperor ordered the attack on the fortress city the next day and eventually pushed back the Marlon forces, capturing a majority of the city. Вельзенианский император (бывший) Император, правивший Империей Вельзении в течении 5-го столетия ЕС. Став императором в середине века, у него был по крайней мере один ребенок. Во время Люцифенских завоеваний, пользовался услугами знакомого королевской семьи, Эллуки, которая служила в качестве штабного офицера, но позже она перешла на службу к королю Арту Первому.The Daughter of Fog В 490, император заразился болезнью Гула, которая разразилась и там и тут, и в конце концов умер от болезни. Он был похоронен на кладбище Вельзении и позднее поднят Нэй, чтобы служить в качестве полевого командира ее армии нежити в ЕС 505.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Руководя атаками ходячих трупов по всей Империи. Позже бывший император был убит Лилианой Муше и обезглавлен. И потом его голова была подарена его же сыну, текущему императору, в качестве доказательства победы.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Боннард Боннард - солдат из крепости Ретасан, служил по началом Лилиан Муше, когда Юкина попыталась пройти в город, чтобы попасть в город Вельзении, он вместе со своим напарником Удино остановил ее у ворот.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Бруно (EC 500) Бруно – дворецкий Кила Фрезиса, выступаювший в качестве его камергера и помощника, если это было необходимо. Обычно он приветствовал гостей и помогал с нуждами хозяина, также выступая в качестве информатора.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Bruno was a butler of Keel Freesis, serving as his chamberlain and aide when ever needed. Sometime during his life, he joined the Association and took up the name "Bruno" like the other members. Following the groups assimilation as part of the Freesis Firm, Bruno became a butler for Keel, acting as his chief aide and informant while managing the Freesis estate in Elphegort 27 декабря 499 ЕС, он принял участие в празднование Дня Рождения Рилиан, как сопровождающий Фризиса. Позже он сказал Аллену подождать, пока Кил обсуждал вопросы с другим гостем. Когда Кил созвал совещание по поводу того, что Кайл выбрал Микаэлу, а не Рилиан, Бруно подслушал историю и связал ситуацию каждого присутствующего на встрече. Позже посмотрев на Микаэлу, он был сильно огорчен обстоятельствами.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 On December 27, EC 499, he attended the celebration of Princess Riliane as the Freesis' entourage. Later on in EC 500, he directed Allen Avadonia to wait while Keel was discussing matters with another guest. When Keel called a meeting regarding Kyle's rejection of Riliane in favor of Michaela, Bruno overheard the story and related the situation to everyone during the meeting. When looking at Michaela, he had a bitter expression over the circumstances. В ЕС 502, Бруно уволился со службы у Фризисов и переехал в Вельзению вместе со своей семьей. В ЕС 505, герцог Орухари нанял его, чтобы тот сопровождал Юкину, пока она работала полевым медиком и наблюдал за ней. Принимая оплату от молодого писателя, он непрерывно докладывал о ней в штаб крепости Ретасан, попутно сообщая Килу о благополучии его дочери. Around EC 502, Bruno retired from the Freesis' services and moved to Beelzenia with his family. In EC 505, Duke Oruhari hired him to accompany Yukina while she acted as a field medic and keep tabs on her. Accepting payment from the young writer, he continually reported the state of the battle at Retasan Fortress to her while also feeding information to Keel regarding his child's welfare. Отвечая на вопрос Юкины, следил ли он за ней и ситуацией для ее отца, он засмеялся и шутливо признался, что это было «оба», не желая дать серьезный ответ, Бруно ушел вместе с оплатой от девушки. Три дня спустя, он сообщил об успехе Вельзении в разрешение конфликта с Марлоном. Спустя два месяца, перед Бруно была поставлена задача найти Гумилию, после того как она ушла в отставку со своей должности в Имперском городе. Вскоре после этого он сообщил, что она остановилась на ночь в Ди Боно Павильоне в Ретасан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 When asked by Yukina whether he was spying on her and the current situation for Keel, he laughed and facetiously admitted it was "both"; unwilling to give a serious answer, Bruno left with his payment from the girl. Three days later, he reported Beelzenia's success in breaking the dead-lock with Marlon. Two months later, Bruno was tasked with locating Gumillia after she resigned from her position at the Imperial City. Soon after, he reported she was staying the night at Di Bono Pavillion in Retasan. Карла Карла были жительницей деревни Яцки королевства Эльфегорт. Во время Зеленой Охоты была убита солдатами Люцифении из-за своих зеленых волос. Она была опытной швеёй.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Клайв Клайв был королевским гвардейцем королевства Марлон и верным последователем короля Кайла Марлона. Родившись гражданином Королевства Люцифении, Клайв стал гвардейцем королевской армии Люцифении. Во время Люцифенской Революции он столкнулся с переодетым Качессом. После того как он узнал, что мужчиной в маске был Кайл Марлон, он стал союзником короля Марлона и верно служил тому, пока сине-волосый монарх строил свой режим. В ЕС 505, Клайв доложил Кайлу, что Нэй Футапи просит аудиенции, и Кайл велел отвести ее в Зал Звуков.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позднее он сопровождал короля на банкет Копа. Во время вечеринки, Кайл приказал ему приготовить экипаж к его отъезду и воин повиновался.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Копа Копа был ведущим бизнесменом королевства Люцифении и членом фирмы Фризис. Установив отношения с королевской семьей, Копа стал видным купцом и персональным бизнесменом принцессы Рилиан. В какой-то момент, он стал частью фирмы Фризис и принимал активное участие в ее развитие. Во время Зеленой охоты, он заплатил залог за Кила и семью Фризис, и позволил им пожить у себя дома, пока они были под домашним арестом. Koopa was a leading businessman of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and a member of the Freesis Firm. Garnering relations with the Royal Family, Koopa became a prominent merchant and the personal businessman of Princess Riliane. At some point, he became part of the Freesis Firm and was closely involved in its development. During the Green War, he paid the bail for Keel and the Freesis family and allowed them to stay in his home while they were under house arrest. Под руководством Кила, он заплатил сотрудникам дворца, чтобы освободить Клариссу от военного задержания. Путешествуя в Торагайо, он предоставил документы Даниэлю Осдину и взял Клариссу под опеку. После объявления новости, о том что зелено-волосая дева мертва, Копа запаниковал, когда Кларисса прикусила язык. Когда девушку Нэцуме вылечили, они оба отправились в особняк Копа и он прокомментировал, как много денег он потратил, надеясь что Кил ему заплатит.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Under Keel's direction, he paid off staff at the palace to permit Clarith's release from military detainment. Traveling to Toragay, he presented the documents to Daniel Ausdin and took cutody over Clarith. After announcing the news that The Daughter of Green was killed, Koopa panicked when Clarith bit her tongue. Once the Netsuma girl was healed, the two traveled to Koopa's mansion and he commented how much money he was spending lately, expecting Keel to repay him. Позднее он поддержал Кила во время Люцифенской Революции и королевство Марлон, когда оно оккупировало Люцифению. Во время правления короля Кайла, бизнес Копы процветал. В ЕС 505, он устроил банкет у себя в поместье и счастливо представил молодого певца, как развлечение. Позднее вечером, обменялся приветствиями с Кайлом, прежде чем король Марлона ушел.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 К 500 EC, Копа был уже среднего возраста и большой бородой и усами. У него были хорошие отношения с Килом Фризисом ,и он был довольно самодовольным по отношению к Даниэлю Осдину.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Возможно он является предком Тони Копа. He later supported Keel during the Lucifenian Revolution and afterward the Kingdom of Marlon when it occupied Lucifenia. With King Kyle's reign, Koopa's business flourished. In EC 505, he held a banquet at his mansion and happily introduced a young singer as the entertainment for the event. Later that evening, exchanged greetings with Kyle before the Marlon king left. By EC 500, Koopa was already middle-aged with a sizeable beard and whiskers and a large figure. He had a jovial relationship with Keel and was rather smug about spiting General Daniel. He may be the ancestor of Ton Corpa. Даниэль Осдин Даниэль Осдин – был генералом королевства Люцифении во время правления принцессы Рилиан и сыном генерала Георга. Родившись третьим сыном Георга Осдина, Даниэль присоединился к военны в 500 EC, в качестве рекрута под командованием отца.Во время Зеленой Охоты, Даниэль был частью первой армии, возглавившей вторжение в Эльфегорт. После того как Торагай был захвачен и использован в качестве штаба для военных операций Люцифении, он провел много времени, он действовал в качестве военного следователя, допрашивая Клариссу, течении двух месяцев без какого-либо успеха, пока Копа не прибыл и не известил, что берет Клариссу под свою опеку. Daniel Ausdin was a general of the Kingdom of Lucifenia during the reign of Princess Riliane and the son of General George. Born the third son of George Ausdin, Daniel joined the military in EC 500 as a recruit under his father's command. During the Green Hunting, Daniel was part of the first army spearheading the invasion of Elphegort. After Toragay was captured and used as the Lucifenian army's base of operations, he acted as an military interrogator, questioning Clarith for two months without success until Corpa arrived and announced he had taken custody over her. Будучи проинформированным о смерти зелено-волосой девы, Аусдин быстро обеспечил военную помощь Клариссе, которая прикусила свой язык, услышав новости. Когда принцесса Рилиан призывала войска, чтобы справиться с восстаниями, происходившими по всему королевству, Даниэль и другие генералы начали обратный путь, но были замедлены, а потом и остановлены гражданами и армией Эльфегорта. У Даниэля было детское лицо с веснушками, хотя он выглядел старше, когда сердился. Он является предком Тони Осдина.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 After being informed by the merchant about The Daughter of Green's death, Ausdin swiftly provided military aid to Clarith, who bit her tongue over the news. When Princess Riliane recalled their forces to deal with the revolts occuring throughout the kingdom, Daniel and the other generals began their return trip but were slowed and later stopped by the citizens of Elphegort and the Elphegortean army. Daniel has a child-like face with freckles although he looked older when visibly angry. He is an ancestor ofTony Ausdin. Донни Донни был сиротой, проживавшим в монастыре Элда в Люцифении. Брошенный в юном возрасте, Донни приютили монахини, жившие в монастыре Левина и поднят вместе с другими сиротами. Примерно в ЕС 501, во время игры с другими детьми, Кларисса окликнула Донни и попросила помочь отнести лопаты в поле. С энтузиазмом, мальчик взял инструменты из сарая. Donnie was an orphan living at the Held Monastery in Lucifenia. Orphaned at a young age, Donnie was taken in by the nuns living at the Levin monastery and raised there along with the other orphans. Around EC 501, while playing with the other kids, Clarith called out to Donnie and ask that help her bring shovels to the field. The boy then enthusiastically took the tools from the shed. Видя, что Кларисса специально говорит громко, так чтобы Рин услышала, Донни решил подыграть, сказав что даже мусор или кто-то меньше него могли бы нести несколько лопат. Когда Кларисса пообещала дать Донни угощение за помощь, униженная Рин схватила инструменты и пошла прочь. Показывая каким впечатляющим он был с Рин, Донни подмигнул седой монахине и вернулся к детям играть.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Seeing Clarith speaking loudly so Rin would overhear, Donnie played along, saying that even trash or someone smaller than him could carry a few shovels. When Clarith promised to give Donnie a snack for his help, the humiliated Rin snatched the tools away from him. Expressing how impressed he was with Rin, Donnie winked at the white-haired nun before returning to the kids to play.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 В течении следующих пяти лет, Донни начал шалить и не ладить с другими монахинями. Помогая Кларисс в сарае, подросток увидел молодую девушку и мечницу поднимающихся в гору. Он немедленно подошел к ним и потребовал рассказать об их деле здесь, заявив что фермы были запрещены для всех, кроме монахинь и детей-сирот. Over the next five years, Donnie began acting up and started getting in trouble with the other nuns. While helping Clarith at the shed, the teenager saw a young girl and swordswoman coming up the hill. He immediately approached the two and demanded to know their business there, stating the farms were off-limits for anyone but the nuns and orphans. Фехтовальщица наказала ребенка за отношение к гостям, посмеявшись над отсутствием манер. Донни сказал ей не оскорблять сестер и снова потребовал, чтобы они рассказали об их деле в монастыре. Когда юная девушка объяснила, что они пришли в гости к одной из сестер. Донни велел назвать имя сестры. Затем появилась Кларисс и извинилась за поведение Донни, прежде чем поняла, что эти двое были ее друзьями - Жермен и Юкиной. The swordswoman chastised the kid's attitude towards his guests, scoffing at the apparent lack of manners taught there. Donnie told her not to insult the sisters and reiterated his demand to know what business their "guests" had at the monastery. As the girl explained they came to visit one of the sisters, Donnie demanded she name the sister. Clarith then approached the three and apologized for Donnie's behavior before realizing the two were his friends Germaine and Yukina. Дилан Дилан был адмиралом королевства Марлон, командуя кораблем Кайла, Royal Victoricia. Родился в ЕС 463, Дилан присоединился к флоту Марлона и дослужился до звания адмирала. Проводя девяносто процентов своего времени на палубе, адмирал в конце концов стал служить капитаном флагмана короля Кайла. В ЕС 505, друг Кайла, Кил Фризис, попросил его отвести его друга и дочь, Юкину, обратно в Марлон, и адмирал согласился. Dylan was an admiral of the Kingdom of Marlon, commandeering Kyle's warship, Royal Victoricia. Born in EC 463, Dylan joined the Marlon navy and ascended to the rank of admiral. Spending ninety percent of his time on deck each year, the admiral eventually came to serve as the captain to King Kyle's flagship. During the course of his service, he attacked and killed a whale. At some point, he married a young woman more than half his age.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 In EC 505, he was asked by Kyle's friend, Keel Freesis, to sail his friend and daughter, Yukina, back to Marlon and the admiral complied. С сыном Кила Cё на буксире,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Дилан отправился в Люцифению, прежде чем отправиться обратно в Марлон с Кайлом, Юкиной и своими товарищами, Жермен Авадония и Гумилией. Во время рейса, Кайл похвалил его, сказав, что он хорошо выглядит для своего возраста. Когда на корабль напали пираты, он оставался спокойным и сражался почти с дюжиной из них. После отбившись от гигантского кальмара, они прибыли к месту назначения в Жамет. With Keel's son Shaw in tow,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Dylan voyaged to Lucifenia before departing back to Marlon with Kyle, Yukina, and their comrades, Germaine Avadonia and Gumillia. Noting the poor turn of the tides, he instructed the ship to go on a detour route south on the way to Marlon. During the voyage, Kyle complimented that he looked good for his age. He then retired to his room for a time. Hearing from outside that pirates were approaching the ship, he raced from the cabin and told Kyle and Yukina to evacuate the ship if cannonballs began flying. As the sailors calmed down, the admiral asked them for their numbers and learned that six medium sized ships were approaching; he them mused that they must have mistaken their vessel for a merchant ship, it being too foolish to attack them otherwise. Noticing the cannonballs being fired by the other ship, he reassured his passengers that the shots wouldn't hit the ship as this distance. As the ships approached, Admiral Dylan began planning his counterattack, careful not to waste shells until determining their position from the enemy ship. Noticing Kyle was still on deck, the admiral frowned and noted that the king should also be evacuated, only for him to brush the advice off. Soon, Dylan expressed relief that the pirates were windward; seeing the Jamet mountains in the distance, he realized the pirates must be amateurs to attack from downwind and so close to the mainland. He said aloud that they were smaller fish than he thought, explaining his reasoning when Kyle asked why he thought so. He then oversaw as the warship sank the first two pirate vessels, remarking it was already the end for them. Seeing the remaining vessels continue their approach, Dylan had the warship turn broadside towards the enemy and fire upon them, sinking too more ships. Bewildered, the admiral wondered if they were trying to commit suicide and sank another vessel. Seeing that the remaining ship was going to ram the Royal Victoricia, Dylan commanded Kyle to hold on to something while he calmly stood through the resulting tremors. He then called out that it looked like the pirates were coming aboard, remarking that close quarters combat was the classical method as he glanced at Kyle. Hearing the king say he refused to evacuate again, Dylan shrugged and asked him to stay behind him nonetheless. When the pirates demanded the sailors on the ship surrender, Dylan had his men swarm the ship instead and begin to capture the pirates. The admiral then witnessed the ship's captain and second board the ship alone; readying his sword, he slashed at the pirate captain and was easily dodged, falling down from the momentum. As he crawled on the floor, Dylan was kicked in the face and blacked out as a result. Awakening some time later, Dylan stood and saw the pirates had been subdued, but that was ship was being approached by what appeared to be countless giant snakes in the water. Frantically commanding his crew to strike it with the cannons, he realized with the others that it was a giant octopus. Overseeing the rapid, yet ineffective attacks on the monster, Dylan was approached by Kyle and asked what experience he had with a monster like this. The admiral replied he had taken down a whale, although admitting it was considerably smaller. Asked if it would be better to flee, Dylan replied they were already moving at full speed and that the enemy was fast. After the giant octopus was dispatched, they arrived at their destination in Jamet. Дилан был верным и переданным темно-человеком на службе своей страны Марлона. Сталкиваясь с опасностью, он оставался спокойным и действовал в случае необходимости. Несмотря на внешний вид, Дилан был способным фехтовальщиком, в состоянии справиться с несколькими пиратами с минимальными трудностями. Когда ему было сорок два, у него появились морщинки. Он также отрастил усы.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Dylan was a loyal and dedicated navy-man in the service to his country, Marlon. When facing danger, Dylan remained calm and was able to act when needed. Despite his outward appearance, Dylan was a swift and capable swordsman, able to handle several pirates with minimal difficulty. When he was forty-two, he began showing signs of his age with wrinkles forming along the edges. He also grew a mustache. Феликс (граф) Граф королевства Элфегорт, проживавший в Торагайо. Яцки был среди деревень на его территории. В ЕС 499, к нему пришел Айн и рассказал о беззакониях, совершаемых отцом молодого человека, главы Яцки. Впечатленный, граф назначил Айна в армию Эльфегорта после ареста коррумпированного чиновника. После Дня Рождения принцессы Рилиан, графа посетил Кил Фризис, чтобы узнать о текущем состоянии Люцифении. Обучая друзей Айна, он был спасен работая там, он взял Айна как его сопровождение. An earl of the Kingdom of Elphegort, residing in Toragay. Yatski was among the villages within his territories. In EC 499, he was approached by Ein and told about the atrocities caused by the young man's father, the Yatski chieftain. Impressed, the earl appointed Ein to join the Elphegortean army after arresting the corrupt chief. Following Princess Riliane's birthday, the earl visited Keel Freesis to learn the current state of Lucifenia. Learning Ein's friends he had saved were working there, he brought along Ein as his escort. После окончания обсуждения голода и нищеты преследующих Люцифении, граф наблюдал, как Кил общался с дочерью и смеялся, как мягко он действовал с ней. Приняв к сведению, то что рассказал ему Кил, граф позвал Айн и ушел.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Во время Зеленой Охоты, Торагайо был захвачен, и граф Феликс был арестован и передан Люцифении. Оно возможно предок доктора Маркса Феликса.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 After finishing their discussion about the starvation and poverty plaguing Lucifenia, the earl watched Keel interact with his daughter and laughed at how mellow he acted with her. Taking note of what Keel told him, the earl called to Ein and left. During the Green War, Toragay was captured and Earl Felix arrested and transferred to Lucifenia. He is possibly an ancestor to Dr. Felix. Футапи (мать) Руководитель секретного информационного отдела в Асмодине и мать Мариам Футапи. Как член своей семьи, она обучалась обращению с информацией и шпионажу, и в конце концов присоединилась к военным Асмодина, заслужив место главы разведки. В ЕС 468, она родила дочь Мариам, обучая дочь с раннего возраста и позднее завербовав ее в армию. A head of the Secret Information Unit in Asmodean and the mother of Mariam Futapie. As a member of her family, she trained in information management and espionage and eventually joined the Asmodean military, earning her place as head of its intelligence branch. In EC 468, she gave birth to her daughter, Mariam, training her daughter at young age and later enlisting her in the military. В ЕС 477, разведчик расследовала прошлое Гаста Венома от имени Абисс. Собрав множество документов касающихся его и его сестры, она добыла свидетельство из родного города Гаста, и вместе с колдуньей, вошла в дом генерала Шалгама. После вручения документов генералу она ушла. В последствие она была известна как мать Мариам, после того как ее дочь перешла на сторону Люцифении и стала одной из Трех Героев. Она была красивая женщина с серебряными волосами и экспертом в семейном ремесле.The Daughter of Fog In EC 477, the intelligence officer investigated Gast Venom's past on behalf of Abyss I.R. Compiling multiple documents regarding him and his sister, she grabbed a witness from Gast's hometown and, along with the sorceress, entered General Shalgham's home. After handing the documents over to the general, she left. She was later known for being Mariam's mother after her daughter defected to Lucifenia and became one of the Three Heroes. She was regarded as a beautiful woman with silver hair and was an expert in her family's trade. Гастон Муше Гастон Муше – генерал королевства Люцифения и отец Лилиан Муше. За время своей карьеры, Муше получил самые высокие оценки за вклад в королевство и стал одним из генералов армии Люцифении. После рождения дочери в ЕС 485, Гастон попросил разрешения у Королевской Семьи Люцифении назвать свою дочь в честь королевы Рилиан Розec. Из-за того, что семья Муше была дальними родственниками королевской семьи, он получил разрешение и радостно дал имя дочери. Когда она выросла, он внушал ей свою философию войны и не мстить за смерть на поле боя. Gaston Mouchet was a general of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and the father of Riliane Mouchet. Over the course of his career, Gaston received high acclaim for his contributions to the kingdom and became one of the generals in the Lucifenian army. After his daughter was born in EC 485, Gaston asked the Lucifenian Royal Family if he could name his daughter after Empress Riliane Roses. Because the Mouchet family were distant relatives to the royal family, he was granted permission and gladly gave the name to his daughter. As she grew up, he instilled in his philosophy of war and to not take vengeance over death in the battlefield. В какой-то момент генерала Муше назначили командиром крепости Ретасан. По мере Люцифенской Революции в ЕС 500, королевский дворец призвал силы Муше, чтобы подавить растущие волнения. На обратном пути, они подверглись нападению неизвестной армии, помогавшей Сопротивлению в ночном рейде. Гастон был убит человеком в маске. После его смерти, Рилиан стала командующим крепости Ретасан и, следуя его принципам, не чувствовала ненависти к человеку в маске или Сопротивлению.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 At some point, General Mouchet was made the commander of Retasan Fortress. As the Lucifenian Revolution progressed during EC 500, the royal palace recalled Mouchet's forces to help suppress the growing recurgency. During their return trip, they were attacked by an unidentified army corp helping the Resistance in a night raid. Singled out among the troops, Gaston was slain by the Masked Man. Following his death, Riliane eventually succeeded him as Retasan's commander and held true to his principals, bearing no grudge against either the Masked Man or the Resistance. Георг Осдин Георг Осдин - генерал королевства Люцифения, а позже королевства Марлон. Родился в семье Осдин, он присоединился к войскам Люцифении и заслужил звание генерала, служа королю Арту во время войны с Асмодином и Вельзенией. В ЕС 500 Георг и его войска были размещены в отдаленном регионе далеко от королевского дворца. George Ausdin was a general of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and later of the Kingdom of Marlon. Born into the Ausdin Family, he joined the Lucifenian military and eventually achieved the rank of General, serving under King Arth during the kingdom's war with Asmodean and Beelzenia. In EC 500, George and his troops were stationed in a remote area far from the royal palace. Во время Зеленой Охоты, Георг командовал войсками, вторгающимися в Эльфегорт, вместе с Джоном и Даниэлем Осдин. Когда принцесса Рилиан призывала ее войска обратно, что бы справиться с восстаниями, происходящими по всему королевству, Георг и другие генералы начали обратный путь, но были замедлены и остановлены гражданами и войсками Эльфегорта. После свержения Рилиан и присоединения Люцифении королем Кайлом к Марлону, Георг продолжил свою службу, как генерал синеволосого короля. During the Green War, George commanded the forces invading Elphegort along with John and Daniel Ausdin. When Princess Riliane recalled their forces to deal with the revolts occuring throughout the kingdom, George and the other generals began their return trip but were slowed and later stopped by the citizens of Elphegort and the Elphegortean army. After Riliane's reign was overthrown and King Kyle incorporated Lucifenia as a Marlon territory, George continued his service as general for the blue-haired king. В ЕС 505, Георг был среди тех, кто был недоволен назначением Нэй Футапи вместо Лилиан Муше - командиром крепости Ретасан для захватнических планов Кайла. Когда войска Асмодина выступили против вторжения Марлона, генерал командовал обороной Марлона и отбил атаку, убив вражеского командира. In EC 505, George was among those who were discontent with Ney Futapie replacing Riliane Mouchet as the commander of Retasan Fortress for Kyle's planned invasion. When forces from Asmodean retaliated against Marlon's invasion, the general commanded Marlon's defense and suppressed the attack, killing the enemy commander. После, он доложил в королевский дворец и встретился с королем Марлона в Зеркальном Зале. Отметив, что Ретасан пал, он сказал, что назначение Нэй командиром ослабило боевой дух. Нетерпеливо, Георг спросил какие его приказы были и сказал укрепить оставшиеся в войска в Ретасане и помочь им защитить завоеванный город-крепость. Отметив что будет быстрее просто захватить его, Кайл похвастался, что после они смогут перегруппироваться и начать полномасштабное завоевание Вельзении и в конце концов всего Эвиллиоса. Afterwards, he reported to the royal palace and met with the Marlon King in the Hall of Mirrors. Lesiurely commenting that Retasan had fallen, he pointed out how Ney becoming commander weakened morale. Impatient, George asked what his orders were and was told to reinforce the remaining troops at Retasan and help them defend the mostly conquered fortress city. Noting it would be faster simply to capture it, Kyle boasted they would after they regrouped and mounted a full invasion on all of Beelzenia and eventually all of Evillious. Пораженный, генерал высказал мнение, что Кайл не являлся человеком способным завоевать весь западный Болганио, считая, что ему не хватает амбиций короля Арта и, что это было обусловлено лишь его высокомерием. Немедленно извинившись после этого, он был готов принять наказание за его измену, но Кайл просто отмахнулся от этого. Получив двадцать тысяч солдат в качества подкрепления, генерал отправился в Ретасан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Surprised, the General expressed his opinion that Kyle was not an individual capable of conquering the entirety of western Bolganio, believing he lacked King Arth's ambition and was driven only by arrogance. Apologizing immediately after and accepting execution for his treason, Kyle brushed it off. Given twenty thousand soldiers as reinforcements, the General left and set off for Retasan. Герда Герда была главной служанкой семьи Фризис. В течение 5-го века ЕС, Герда была нанята служанкой Килом Фризисом и служила его семье. В декабре ЕС 499, посетивший их граф Феликс спросил ее о двух новых служанках, Клариссе и Микаэле. Направляясь в прачечную, она сказали девушкам пройти внутрь и объяснила ситуацию, спрашивая знают ли они Графа.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Gerda '''was the head maid of the Freesis Family. Sometime during the 5th century EC, Gerda was hired as a maid by Keel Freesis and remained in his family's employ. In December, EC 499, the visiting Earl Felix asked for the new maids, Clarith and Michaela, and Gerda complied. Heading into the laundry room, she told the two to come inside and explained the situation, asking if they knew the Earl. Позднее в ЕС 500, она становиться раздражительной из-за того что Микаэла беря мыло долго его не возвращала и долго стирала. Вскоре после этого, Кил позвал Герду обсудить положение Микаэлы, догадываясь, что она будет убита из-за мнимых отношений с королем Кайлом. Во время Зеленой Охоты, Герда сбежала вместе с остальными слугами и их семьями, чтобы спастись от армии Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Later on, in EC 500, she become exasperated with Michaela for taking too long to bring back soap and finish the laundry. Not long after, Gerda had been called to a meeting by Keel to discuss Michaela's predicament, guessing that she would be killed for her supposed relationship with King Kyle. During the Green Hunting, Gerda fled with the rest of the servants and their families to avoid the Lucifenian armies. После, Герда вернулась на службу к Фризисам, когда они переехали в столицу Марлона, Барити. В ЕС 505, Кил распорядился, что бы Герда принесла последние картины Кайла в Правый Дворец, выполняя поручение, она принесла пакет в главный зал и оставила там. Затем Кил попросил Герду помочь Аркатойлю с экскурсией для Сё по королевскому дворцу, и Кайл говорил в частном порядке. Она согласилась и покинула комнату. Afterwards, Gerda returned to the Freesis' employ after they moved to the capital of Marlon, Bariti. In EC 505, Keel requested Gerda bring in Kyle's last surviving painting to the Right Palace; fulfilling the request, she brought it in a package to the main hall and dropped it off. Keel then suggested Gerda help Arkatoir give Shaw a tour of the royal palace while he and Kyle talked in private. She complied and left the room. Герда была одной из старейших слуг семьи Фризис и описывалась, как имевшая плотное телосложение. Как говорила Юкина, она была сравнима с демоном.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Gerda was one of the oldest of the Freesis family's servants and was described as having a good physique. She was said by Yukina to be comparable to a demon. Ханна Ханна были жительницей деревни Яцки королевствa Эльфегорт. Во время Зеленой Охоты была убита солдатами Люцифении из-за своих зеленых волос. Ханна любила хорошо покушать.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Воин Джакоку Воин, проживавший в Дзякоку и обладатель сосуда Зависти. Примерно в ЕС 500s он встретился с Шартеттой Лэнгли на мосту неподалеку от Энбизака и получил пакет, содержащий сосуд. После проверки содержимого пакета, он кивнул и ушел. Через некоторое время он принял участие в гражданской войне в Дзякоку, находясь в центре битвы и убивая множество вражеских солдат. Он имел сильное сходство с Сатериазисом Веноманией, включая уложенные длинные фиолетовые волосы. Он искусно владел катаной, и ему достаточно доверяли, для того чтобы поручить на хранение один из сосудов грехов.Heavenly Yard Он представлен вокалоидом Camui Gackpo. A Snakeland warrior and holder of the vessel of Envy. Around the mid EC 500s, he met with Chartette Langley on a bridge just outside of Enbizaka and received a bag containing the vessel. After confirming the bag's contents, he nodded and then left. Sometime after, he took part in the civil war in Snakeland, standing in the center of the battlefield while cutting down a multitude of soldiers for his faction. He had a strong resemblance to Sateriasis Venomania, styling long, purple hair. He wielded a katana with great skill and was trusted enough to hold onto one of the vessels of sin. He is represented by the Vocaloid Камуи Гакупо. Джон Осдин Джон Осдин был генералом королевства Люцифения. Родился в семье Осдин, он присоединился к войскам Люцифении и заслужил ранг генерала. Во время Зеленой Охоты, он командовал войсками вторгающимися в Эльфегорт вместе с Георгом и Даниэлем Аусдин. После того как Торагайо был захвачен, а граф Феликс был схвачен и выслан, Джон сделал город штаб-квартирой на время войны. Когда принцесса Рилиан призывала их войска, чтобы справиться с восстаниями происходящими по всему королевству, Джон и другие генералы начали обратный путь, но были замедленны и остановлены гражданами и войсками Эльфегорта. Он - предок Тони Осдина.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 '''John Ausdin was a general of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Born into the Ausdin Family, he joined the Lucifenian military and eventually achieved the rank of General. During the Green War, John commanded the forces invading Elphegort along with George and Daniel Ausdin. After Toragay was occupied and Earl Felix was arrested and deported, John set up the city as the army's headquarters for the war. When Princess Riliane recalled their forces to deal with the revolts occuring throughout the kingdom, John and the other generals began their return trip but were slowed and later stopped by the citizens of Elphegort and the Elphegortean army. He is an ancestor of Tony Ausdin. Карна Карна была членом Оперативной Группы Шпионажа Марлона, сформированной где-то после 482 ЕС. Обученная для проникновения и шпионажа вместе с другими женщинами, Нон была одной из четырех отобранных, специализирующихся на убийствах. После окончания формирования группы шпионажа, она ходила на несколько миссий, служа на Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. В ЕС 502, Карна сопровождала часть ее отряда в Люцифению для оказания помощи в указании короля Кайла Охоты на ведьм, преследуя до конца тех кто был в черном списке короля.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Karna was a member of the Espionage Task Force in Marlon, formed sometime after EC 482. Trained for infiltration and spying along several other women, Karna was one of the four selected to specialize in assassination. Following the task force's completion, she went on several missions in service of Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. In EC 502, Karna accompanied the rest of her unit to Lucifenia to assist in King Kyle's Witch Hunt directive, hunting down those blacklisted by the king. Карна вместе с несколькими членами была доставлена в замок Хеджог под командованием Нэй. Незадолго до этого замок был захвачен королем Кайлом, она помогла устроить засаду и атаковала сопровождение Кайла и Жерен. Обнажив оружие, Карна присоединилась к своим товарищам и издевалась над солдатами с их способностями, утверждая, что они более опытные, чем Мариам Футапи. Пока Кайл и его солдаты преследовали Жермен, Карна и другие атаковали Жермен, только чтобы быть побитыми спустя время.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Karna was brought with her fellow members to Castle Hedgehog under Ney's command. Shortly before the castle was invaded by King Kyle, she helped set up an ambush and attacked the king and Germaine's entourage. Setting out upon the group and unsheathing her weapon, Karna joined in as her comrades introduced themeselves and taunted the soldiers with their abilities, claiming to be even more skilled than Mariam Futapie. As Kyle and his troops pursued Ney, Karna and the others attacked Germaine, only to be subdued some time later. Лэнгли (кузнец) Кузнец королевства Люцифения, проживавший в Люцифении и отец Шартетты Лэнгли. В какой-то момент он женился и у него с женой была дочь, которую называли Шартетта. Во время Люцифенских Завоеваний, он повстречал Трех Героев и выковал им оружие и доспехи для сражений, ремонтируя оружие по необходимости.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 A blacksmith of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, residing in Lucifenian, and the father of Chartette Langley. At some point, he married and sired a daughter with his wife, naming her Chartette. During the Lucifenian Expansion War, he met the Three Heroes and forged their weapons and armor for combat, repairing their weapons when needed. После войны, его часто навещал Леонард вместе со своими приемными детьми, Алленом и Жермен, отдавая на починку воинское снаряжение. Во время тирании Рилиан, кузнец был озлоблен правлением Рилиан, вызвавшим голод. После смерти Леонарда, Шартетта привела Жермен к своему отцу в их дом, где она упала в обморок. После того как она пришла в себя, он предложил ей суп, но та отказалась, сказав что он нуждается в нем больше из-за недостатка еды.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 After the war, he was regularly visited by Leonhart and his two adopted children, Allen and Germaine, to give repairs to the warrior's equipment. During Princess Riliane's tyranny, the blacksmith grew increasingly embittered by the princess' cruel rule during the famine. After Leonhart's death, Chartette brought Germaine to her father at their home after she fainted. Once she woke up, he offered her soup but she declined, saying he needed it more with the current scarcity of food. Из-за смерти Леонарда, якобы убитого Рилиан, кузнец решил помочь Жермен и Люцифенскому Сопротивлению оружием. Во время Зеленой охоты, кузнец взял доспехи Леонарда и переделал их под Жермен, так же разрабатывая для нее оружие. После того как Шартетта сказала, что она присоединится к революции, ее отец уступил и выковал для нее большой меч. Передавая великий меч и доспехи Жермен в их убежище в лесу Недоумения, кузнец объяснил свои действия Жермен и прежде чем уйти, сказал им отдать меч Шартетты ей, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 With Leonhart's death allegedly an assassination by Riliane, the smith decided to help supply Germaine and the Lucifenian Resistance with weapons to assist their cause. During the Green War, the blacksmith took Leonhart's armor and reforged it to fit Germaine, crafting a weapon for her as well. After Chartette told her she was joining in the revolution, her father conceded and fashioned her a large blade to wield. Delivering the greatsword and Germaine's armor at their hideout in the Forest of Bewilderment, the blacksmith explained to Germaine his actions and left after telling them to give Chartette's blade to her when they next saw her. Людвиг Людвиг был инструктором Кайла по фехтованию. После того как Кайл унаследовал трон своего отца, Людвига наняли для инструктажа, как сражаться мечом. Во время тренировок Кайла, инструктор наблюдал за способностями короля и заметил, что если бы мальчика учили сражаться на мечах с детства, то он мог бы стать одним из десяти лучших фехтовальщиков Эвиллиоса. Lutwidge was Kyle's instructor in swordplay. After Kyle inherited the throne from his father, Lutwidge was hired for instructing him in how to fight with a sword. During the course of Kyle's training, the instructor observed the young king's capabilities and remarked to him that, should the boy have been taught how to fight from an early age, he might have become one of the top ten swordsmen in Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Маргарет Маргарет была женой аристократа Марлона и учительницей искусства Кайла Марлона. В какой-то момент она встретила дворянина Марлона и они поженились. Примерно в ЕС 488, Маргарет наняли как учительницу искусства для принца Кайла и поручили его, пока мальчик жил с родственниками. В этом же году Кайл показал ей портрет светловолосой девочки, который он нарисовал, и Маргарет похвалила его за работу. Margaret was the wife of a Marlon aristocrat and Kyle Marlon's art tutor. At some point, she met a Marlon noble and the two became engaged. Around EC 488, Margaret was hired as Prince Kyle's art teacher and instructed him while the boy was living with his relatives. That year, Kyle showed her a portrait he made of a golden-haired girl and Margaret praised him for his work. Позднее, Кайл сказал женщине, что женится на ней, когда вырастет. Хоть она и была обеспокоена его словами, она все же улыбнулась. Вскоре после этого, она вышла замуж за дворянина и они стали открыто критиковать королевскую семью, вынуждая короля и королеву спорить с ними в открытую. В ЕС 489, Маргарет и ее муж были арестованы, как политические преступники. В тюрьме охранник передал Маргарет подарок, яд, от королевы Прим. Она взяла яд, совершая самоубийство. Later, Kyle told the Elphe woman that he would marry her when he grew up. Although troubled by his words, she kept smiling. Soon after, she married the noble and the two began heavily criticizing the royal family, forcing the King and Queen into open arguments with them. In EC 489, Margaret and her husband were arrested as political prisoners. While in the dungeon, a guard handed Margaret Gift, a poison, from Queen Prim. She then took the poison, committing suicide. Маргарет была доброй и любящей женщиной с интеллигентным поведением и любовью к живописи. Впечатленная талантами Кайла к рисованию, она постоянно хвалили его. Несмотря на то, что она критиковала политику королевской семьи Марлона, подобно своему мужу, и не побоялась выступить против них открыто. После своего ареста, Маргарет обезумела от отчаяния и приняла яд, воспользовавшись шансом покончить с собой, чем жить до конца жизни в тюрьме.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Родом из Эльфес, у Маргарет были длинные зеленые волосы и такого же цвета глаза и имела сильное сходство с Евой Мунлит, хотя являлась старше.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Хацунэ Мику. Margaret was a kind and loving woman with an intelligent demeanor and a love for painting. Impressed by Kyle's talents with a paintbrush, she constantly praised him. Despite this, she held a heavy criticism for the Marlon Royal Family's policies, like her husband, and was unafraid to oppose them openly. After her arrest, Margaret became distraught with despair to the point that she took the chance to commit suicide rather than live the rest of her life in prison. Descending from Elphes, Margaret had long green hair and similarly colored eyes and bore a strong resemblance to Eve Moonlit, albeit appearing much older. She is likely represented by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Марк Марк был одним из основных членов Люцифенского Сопротивления и сыном священника. С самого начала он присоединился к Жермен, Секка, Минагэ и Йорк, как один из членов Сопротивления, регулярно встречаясь с ними и обсуждая способы привлечения новых сторонников.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Когда, согласно приказу принцессы Рилиан, Лес Недоумения подожгли, он бросился на помощь Жермен вместе с остальными.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Mark was a core member of the Lucifenian Resistance and the son of a clergyman. From the beginning he had joined Germaine, Sekka, Minage, and York as one of the Resistance's core members, regularly attending the meetings they held and discussed the acquisition of allies for the cause. When, on orders from Princess Riliane, the Forest of Bewilderment was set on fire, he rushed to aid Germaine in putting it out along with the others. Позже он передавал доспехи и оружие сделанные отцом Шартетты, удивившись размеру одного из мечей. После того как Йорк атаковал асмодинских наемников, которые вредили жителям Люцифении, Марк предложил бросить их в реку.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Когда Люцифенская Революция началась, он и "Качесс" повели свои войска атаковать город Роллед. Ставя свом приоритетом сохранность и безопасность других, он спас Качесса от атаки Гаста Венома во время битвы, при этом погибнув сам.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 He later oversaw the delivery of weapons and armor made by Chartette's father, surprised at the size of one of the swords. After York had attacked the Asmodean mercenaries that had been abusing Lucifenian's populace, Mark suggested throwing them into the river. When the Lucifenian Revolution was underway, he and "Kachess" led troops to attack Rolled city. Prioritizing the safety and needs of others, he saved Kachess from Gast Venom's attack during the battle, only to be killed, himself. Матсуки Матсуки была вице капитаном отряда шпионского отряда Марлона, сформированного где-то после 482 ЕС. Обученная для проникновения и шпионажа вместе с другими женщинами, Матсуки была одной из четырех отобранных, специализирующихся на убийствах. После окончания формирования отряда, она ходила на несколько миссий, служа на Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. В ЕС 502, Матсуки сопровождала часть ее отряда в Люцифению для оказания помощи в указании короля Кайла Охоты на ведьм, преследуя до конца тех кто был в черном списке короля.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Matski was the vice captain of the Espionage Task Force in Marlon, formed sometime after EC 482. Trained for infiltration and spying along several other women, Matski was one of the four selected to specialize in assassination. Following the task force's completion, she went on several missions in service of Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. In EC 502, Matski accompanied the rest of her unit to Lucifenia to assist in King Kyle's Witch Hunt directive, hunting down those blacklisted by the king Матсуки вместе с несколькими членами была доставлена в замок Хеджог под командованием Нэй. Незадолго до этого замок был захвачен королем Кайлом, она помогла устроить засаду и атаковала сопровождение Кайла и Жерен. Обнажив оружие, Матсуки присоединилась к своим товарищам и издевалась над солдатами с их способностями, утверждая, что они более опытные, чем Мариам Футапи. Пока Кайл и его солдаты преследовали Жермен, Матсуки и другие атаковали Жермен, только чтобы быть побитыми спустя время.ref>The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Matski was brought with her fellow members to Castle Hedgehog under Ney's command. Shortly before the castle was invaded by King Kyle, she helped set up an ambush and attacked the king and Germaine's entourage. Setting out upon the group and unsheathing her weapon, Matski joined in as her comrades introduced themselves and taunted the soldiers with their abilities, claiming to be even more skilled than Mariam Futapie. As Kyle and his troops pursued Ney, Matski and the others attacked Germaine, only to be subdued some time later.< Михаил Асаев Михаил Асаев был кандидатом в церковные лидеры Левин и основатель Нео Апокалипсиса. Избранный стать одним из церковных лидеров, Михаил повстречал Abyss I.R. и стал сотрудничать с колдуньей, помогая добыть Мечи Близнецы Левианта. Одержимый демоном Зависти, ревность Михаила насчет его позиций возросла, и он стал принимать решительные действия. Mikhail Asayev was a candidate for becoming a Levin church leader and the founder of Neo Apocalypse. Selected to possibly become one of the church's leaders, Mikhail met with Абисс I.R. and collaborated with the sorceress, helping to acquire the Twin Swords of Levianta. He later came in contact with some of the die-hard reformers violently resisting the church. В ЕС 508 он вошел в контакт с реформаторами, сопротивляющихся церкви, он и трое других реформаторов реформировали прежнюю организацию Апокалипсиса, как политическое движение: Нео Апокалипсис и приобрели Мечи Близнецы Левианта. Вызывая террористические беспорядки, Михаил сотрудничал с Абисс I.R. и вызывал масштабные беспорядки по Левианте, попутно вызвав инцидент Четырех Всадников Апокалипсиса.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Он является потомком Eгора Асаева. Around EC 508, he and three others reformed the old Apocalypse organization as a political movement and acquired the Twin Swords of Levianta. Causing terrorist strikes throughout the nation, Mikhail collaborated with Abyss I.R. and began causing large-scale strikes throughout Levianta to cause the New Four Horsemen Incident. He is a descendant of Yegor Asayev. Минаге Минаги был одним из основных членов Люцифенского Сопротивления и иммигрантом из Элфегорта. С самого начала он присоединился к Жермен, Секка, Минагэ и Йорк, как один из членов Сопротивления, регулярно встречаясь с ними и обсуждая привлечение сторонников используя его навыки переговорщика.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Когда, согласно приказу принцессы Рилиан, Лес Недоумения подожгли, он бросился на помощь Жермен вместе с остальными, обеспокоенный своей родиной. Позднее он наблюдал за мужчиной в маске, "Качесс", приведя его в убежище сопротивления и предлагая помощь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Во время последней встречи Сопротивления перед революцией, он доложил о количестве рекрутов, которые пришли из Эльфегорта, Люцифении и собственной армии Качесса. Minage is a member of the Lucifenian Resistance and an immigrant from Elphegort. From the beginning he had joined Germaine, Sekka, Mark, and York as one of the Resistance's core members, regularly attending the meetings they held and recruiting more members out of the country's populace using his skills as a negotiator.When, on orders from Princess Riliane, the Forest of Bewilderment was set on fire, he rushed to aid Germaine in putting it out along with the others, concerned for his homeland. Later he oversaw the masked man, "Kachess," coming into the Resistance hideout and offering his aid.During the last meeting of the Resistance before the Revolution, he reported the amount of recruits that had been ultimately taken in from Elphegort, Lucifenia, and Kachess' own army. Незадолго до революции, когда Йорк напал на наемников Ярера и Зуско, Минаге с большим отрядом революционистов собрались помочь ему и Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Во время Люцифенской Революции, он повел рекрутов Эльфегорта против солдат Люцифении, вторгшихся в его родную страну.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 После революции, и разоблачения "Качесса" как короля Кайла, Минаге присутствовал на мирных переговорах, где он обсуждал с королем Сони Элфен освобождение люцифенских солдат, сдавшихся в Эльфегорте.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Shortly before the Revolution, when York had attacked the mercenaries Yarera and Zusco, Minage stood with a large amount of Revolutionaries gathered to aid him and Germaine. Later, during the Revolution itself, he led the recruits from Elphegort in defeating the Lucifenian soldiers still inside his home country. After the Revolution, and "Kachess" was revealed as King Kyle, Minage attended the peace talks following the revolution; there he negotiated with King Sohni Elphen over releasing the Lucifenian soldiers who had surrendered in Elphegort. Позднее Минаги вместе с другими членами Сопротивления бежал, когда они были объявлены врагами Люцифении и побеждены командиром Лили Муше, ставшей вицэ-капитаном гарнизона Лэнгли в Вельзении. В какой-то момент он также женился и у него был ребенок от его товарища революционера, Секка. Позднее он встретился и разговаривал с Юкиной Фризис, когда девочка пришла в гарнизон Лэнгли, разыскивая Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2, Minage later fled with with the other members of the Resistance when they were declared enemies of Lucifenia and defeated by Commander Lily Mouchet, becoming Vice Captain of the Langley Force in Beelzenia. At some point, he also married and had a child with his fellow revolutionary, Sekka. He later met and spoke with Yukina Freesis when the girl came to the Langley Garrison seeking Germaine. Нахед Нахед был легендарным мечником, проживавшем в Асмодеане. В какой-то момент в конце ЕС 400, Нахед сблизился с Леонардом Авадония и стал обучать подростка искусству фехтования. Позднее в начале ЕС 500, он также подошел к герою революционеру Жермен Авадония и также обучил ее фехтованию. Nahed was a legendary swordsman residing in Asmodean. At some point in the late EC 400s, Nahed was approached by Leonhart Avadonia and instructed the young man in the art of swordplay. Later on, in the early EC 500s, he was approached by the revolutionary hero Germaine Avadonia and taught her swordplay as well.71 Николай Толле Николай Толле был художником, который славился своими работами по всему Эвиллиосу. Во время последних лет Люцифенских Завоеваний, Николай был нанят в Королевский дворец Люцифении, чтобы нарисовать картины короля Арта и королевы Анны вместе с Тремя Героями. Закончив работу в королевском Зале Зеркал,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 он назвал их "Между зеркал" и "Король и Три Героя".Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Nikolay Tolle was an artist famed across Evillious for his works. Around the latter years of the Lucifenian Expansion War, Nikolay was commissioned by the Lucifenian Royal Palace to create a ceiling painting featuring King Arth and Queen Anne along with the Three Heroes. Finishing the works in the palace's Hall of Mirrors,he dubbed them "Between the Mirrors" and "The King and the Three Heroes". В ЕС 488, знаменитый художник был подкуплен королевой Прим для того, чтобы тот используя свой авторитет унизил ее сына. Николай подверг резкой критике работы принца.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 В ЕС 499, за год до Люцифенской Революции, он покончил с собой.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook In EC 488, the famed artist was bribed by Queen Prim to use his authority to belittle her son, Kyle. Accepting the kickback, Nikolay harshly criticized the blue-haired prince's works. In EC 499, a year before the Lucifenian Revolution, he committed suicide. Нон Нон была членом Оперативной Группы Шпионажа Марлона, сформированной где-то после 482 ЕС. Обученная для проникновения и шпионажа вместе с другими женщинами, Нон была одной из четырех отобранных, специализирующихся на убийствах. После окончания формирования группы шпионажа, она ходила на несколько миссий, служа на Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. В ЕС 502, Нон сопровождала часть ее отряда в Люцифению для оказания помощи в указании короля Кайла Охоты на ведьм, преследуя до конца тех кто был в черном списке короля.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Non was a member of the Espionage Task Force in Marlon, formed sometime after EC 482. Trained for infiltration and spying along several other women, Non was one of the four selected to specialize in assassination. Following the task force's completion, she went on several missions in service of Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. In EC 502, Non accompanied the rest of her unit to Lucifenia to assist in King Kyle's Witch Hunt directive, hunting down those blacklisted by the king. Нон вместе с несколькими членами была доставлена в замок Хеджог под командованием Нэй. Незадолго до этого замок был захвачен королем Кайлом, она помогла устроить засаду и атаковала сопровождение Кайла и Жерен. Обнажив оружие, Нон присоединилась к своим товарищам и издевалась над солдатами с их способностями, утверждая, что они более опытные, чем Мариам Футапи. Пока Кайл и его солдаты преследовали Жермен, Нон и другие атаковали Жермен, только чтобы быть побитыми спустя время.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Non was brought with her fellow members to Castle Hedgehog under Ney's command. Shortly before the castle was invaded by King Kyle, she helped set up an ambush and attacked the king and Germaine's entourage. Setting out upon the group and unsheathing her weapon, Non joined in as her comrades introduced themselves and taunted the soldiers with their abilities, claiming to be even more skilled than Mariam Futapie. As Kyle and his troops pursued Ney, Non and the others attacked Germaine, only to be subdued some time later. Олтен Olten was a servant of the Lucifenian Royal Palace.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Serving as a menial at the palace for Princess Riliane, the servant passed away some time after and his soul was sent to the Heavenly Yard. In EC 998, he and the other souls were pulled back to the Third Period as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Afterward, he returned to his servant duties at the palace and helped with the preparations for Princess Riliane's dinner party in the Hall of Mirrors. During the festivities, the grand chamberlain ordered him and Asan to jet stream the table setting and the two readily agreed, rushing to the task.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Орухари (EC 505) Орухари - герцог из семьи Орухари в империи Вельзении и один из Пяти Герцогов. В юном возрасте он стал главой семьи и герцогом Грабиа среди Пяти Герцогов. В какой-то момент, он узнал много информации о Банике Кончите. В ЕС 505, император Вельзении представил герцогу Юкину Фризис и попросил его рассказать все, что тот знал о Банике. A duke of the Oruhari family in the Beelzenian Empire and one of the Five Dukes. At a young age, the man became the head of the family and the Duke of Grabia among the Five Dukes. At some point, he became extremely knowledgeable in the lore of Banica Conchita. In EC 505, the Beelzenian Emperor introduced Yukina Freesis to the Duke and asked he share his knowledge of Banica to the youth. В течении двух недель, Орухари сопровождал Юкину по гарнизону, вместе с ней посещая различные места, и делясь с ней знаниями о легендарной Кончите. Во время посещения Нового Лунного моря, герцог объяснял свои предположения о неплодородности, отметив что возможно Кончита спасла страну от упадка. После Юкина сказала, что она хочет заняться Дочерью Зла, он предложил ей навестить его, но был наказан за свой кокетливый тон и засмеялся, сказав что он никогда не говорил в такой манере с другими женщинами. Over the course of two weeks, Oruhari escorted Yukina across Grabia, visiting sites with her as he shared his knowledge of the legendary Conchita. While visiting the New Moon Sea, the duke explained its speculated infertility, noting how Banica saved the country from sooner decline. After Yukina said she would pursue The Daughter of Evil, he offered her to visit him but was chastised for his flirtatious tone and only laughed, saying he never spoke that way with other women. Когда Вельзения была захвачена нежитью, Орухари был среди дворян, которые поспешили в Имперский город, что бы встретиться с императором. Найдя Юкину, герцог объяснил ситуацию, ссылаясь на историю Вампирессы Баники об армии нежити, и объяснил, что умерший отец императора возглавляет ее. Позднее герцог запретил Юкине находиться рядом с Шартеттой, говоря что император хотел, чтобы его важный гость был в безопасности.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Еще позднее, когда юная писательница выбралась из Имперского города, он отправил Бруно следить за ребенком и обеспечить безопасность Юкино, пока та работала медиком.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 When Beelzenia was invaded by the undead soldiers, Oruhari was among the nobles who rushed to the Imperial City to meet with the Emperor. Finding Yukina, the Duke explained the situation, referencing the story of Vampiress Vanika to the undead army, and explained that the Emperor's dead father was leading it. The Duke later refused to allow Yukina to tag along with Chartette, stating the Emperor desired to keep his honored guest safe. Later, when the young writer had snuck out from the Imperial City, he sent the retired Bruno to keep tabs on the child and assure her safety while she acted as a medic. Удино Удино был солдатом в крепости Ретасан под началом командира Рилиан Муше. Когда Юкина попыталась пройти в город Вельзении, он остановил ее у ворот вместе со своим напарником Бернардом.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Пант Пант был дровосеком королевства Эльфегорт, проживавшим с семьей в Тысячелетнем Лесу. Паркаге Мелд Паркаге Мелд - герцог королевства Эльфегорт, проживавший в Аседе. Герцог выделялся, как уникальный человек, да так, что Эллука подозревала его в обладании одного из четырех зеркал Люцифении, и он имел власть сравнимую с властью короля Сони Элфена и Кила Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Parkage Meld '''is a duke of the Kingdom of Elphegort, living in Aceid. The duke stood out as a unique person, to the point that Elluka suspected he may have possessed one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, and had power comparable to that of King Sohni Elphen and Keel Freesis. Прейнат Прейнат - министр королевства Люцифении, служивший при принцессе Рилиан. После того как предполагаемая цель была убита во время Зеленой охоты, Прейнат и другие министры договорились продолжить войну против Эльфегорта, что бы завоевать новые территории. После обсуждений министры предложили нанять группу Гаста Венома.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Во время Люцифенской Революции, Прейнат бежал из королевского дворца, услышав что наемников победили и революционная армия вторглась в столицу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 '''Preynat was a minister of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, serving under Princess Riliane. After the intended target was killed in the Green Hunting, Preynat and the other ministers agreed to continue the war with Elphegort in order to conquer the territory. The ministers later debated hiring the Venom Mercenary Group before reaching a consensus. During the Lucifenian Revolution, Preynat fled from the royal palace after hearing of the mercenaries defeat and the revolutionary army's fast approach toward the capital. Рилиан Розес Рилиан Розес была императрицей из королевской семьи Люцифении. Жила примерно в 5 веке ЕС в королевстве Люцифения, Рилиан в конце концов вышла замуж и стала императрицей, дав рождение, по крайней мере, одному ребенку. После ее кончины ее долго вспоминали с любовью, ее внучка Рилиан Люцифен Д'Отриш, и дочь семьи Муше - Лилиан - были названы в ее честь.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Riliane Roses was an empress from the Lucifenian Royal Family. Living during the 5th century EC in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Riliane eventually married and became an empress, siring at least one child. Long after her death, she was remembered fondly, with her great-granddaughter, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, and the daughter of the Mouchet family, Riliane Mouchet, being named after her. Рим Рим была членом Оперативной Группы Шпионажа Марлона, сформированной где-то после 482 ЕС. Обученная для проникновения и шпионажа вместе с другими женщинами, Нон была одной из четырех отобранных, специализирующихся на убийствах. После окончания формирования группы шпионажа, она ходила на несколько миссий, служа на Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. В ЕС 502, Рим сопровождала часть ее отряда в Люцифению для оказания помощи в указании короля Кайла Охоты на ведьм, преследуя до конца тех кто был в черном списке короля.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Rim was a member of the Espionage Task Force in Marlon, formed sometime after EC 482. Trained for infiltration and spying along several other women, Rim was one of the four selected to specialize in assassination. Following the task force's completion, she went on several missions in service of Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. In EC 502, Rim accompanied the rest of her unit to Lucifenia to assist in King Kyle's Witch Hunt directive, hunting down those blacklisted by the king. Рим вместе с несколькими членами была доставлена в замок Хеджог под командованием Нэй. Незадолго до этого замок был захвачен королем Кайлом, она помогла устроить засаду и атаковала сопровождение Кайла и Жерен. Обнажив оружие, Рим присоединилась к своим товарищам и издевалась над солдатами с их способностями, утверждая, что они более опытные, чем Мариам Футапи. Пока Кайл и его солдаты преследовали Жермен, Рим и другие атаковали Жермен, только чтобы быть побитыми спустя время.Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Rim was brought with her fellow members to Castle Hedgehog under Ney's command. Shortly before the castle was invaded by King Kyle, she helped set up an ambush and attacked the king and Germaine's entourage. Setting out upon the group and unsheathing her weapon, Rim joined in as her comrades introduced themselves and taunted the soldiers with their abilities, claiming to be even more skilled than Mariam Futapie. As Kyle and his troops pursued Ney, Rim and the others attacked Germaine, only to be subdued some time later. Сара Сара - сестра Зенона, позже известного как Гаст Веном. Родилась в деревне королевства Эльфегорт в ЕС 463, мать Сары покончила с собой, когда девочке было четыре года, и ее брат был вынужден убивать других ради еды. В ЕС 473, Сара умерла от неизвестной болезни. Sarah was the sister of Zenon, later known as Gast Venom. Born in a village in the Kingdom of Elphegort in EC 463, Sarah's mother committed suicide when she was four and her brother was forced to kill others to steal food for them to eat. In EC 473, Sarah died of unknown causes. После ее смерти, ее брат покинул их деревню и стал солдатом Асмодина. В ЕС 477, Иветта притворилась Сарой, как часть плана генерала Шалгама убить Гаста. Из-за недоедания у Сары было тело, похожее тонкий ствол дерева, она имела поразительное сходство с Иветтой,The Daughter of Fog а так же небольшое сходство с принцессой Рилиан.The Heavenly Yard -January 17, 2013- セイラの見た目については、リリアンヌに似た女の子だと想像してもらえれば。 Following her death, her brother would leave their village and become a soldier of Asmodean. In EC 477, Yvette impersonated Sarah as part of General Shalgham's plot to legally kill Gast. Due to malnutrition, Sarah was described as having a body like a piece of wood; she had a striking resemblance to Yvette as well as a passing resemblance to Princess Riliane. Секка Ле Корбусиэр Секка Ле Корбусиэр была одним из основных членов Люцифенского Сопротивления и дочерью Йорка. С самого начала она присоединилась к Жермен, Секка, Минагэ и Йорк, как один из членов Сопротивления, регулярно встречаясь с ними и обсуждая приобретение запасов у нескольких торговцев.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Когда, согласно приказу принцессы Рилиан, Лес Недоумения подожгли, она бросилась на помощь Жермен вместе с остальными.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Sekka was a core member of the Lucifenian Resistance and York's daughter. From the beginning she had joined Germaine, York, Minage, and Mark as one of the Resistance's core members, regularly attending the meetings they held and negotiating the acquisition of supplies with several merchants. When, on orders from Princess Riliane, the Forest of Bewilderment was set on fire, she rushed to aid Germaine in putting it out along with the others. Незадолго до начала Революции, она остановила Йорка и нового благодеятеля Сопротивления "Качесса" от драки при встрече; после она доложила о количестве поставок продовольствия, что они могли бы приобрести у Кила Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Во время Революции, она помогала Жермен и Урку в сражениях в Rolled, но получила серьезные раны.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Shortly before the Revolution, Sekka stopped York and the Resistance's new benefactor, "Kachess," from fighting during a meeting; afterwards she reported the amount of supplies that they were able to acquire from Keel Freesis. During the Revolution, she aided Germaine and York in fighting in Rolled, but sustained serious injuries in the process. Из-за полученных травм, Секка не смогла присутствовать на мирных переговорах, что прошли после Революции, хотя узнать, что "Качесс" на самом деле был королем Кайлом оказалось для нее шоком.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Позднее она вместе с частью Сопротивления бежала, когда они были объявлены врагами Люцифении, в послелствие осела в Вельзении, вышла замуж за Минаге и у них был ребенк.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она возможно представлена вокалоидом UTAUloid Юфу Секка Due to her injuries, Sekka was unable to attend the peace talks that followed in the Revolution's aftermath, although she still learned Kachess' identity as King Kyle, to her shock. She later fled with the rest of the Resistance when they were declared enemies of Lucifenia, settling down in Beelzenia with Minage and having his child. She is possibly represented by the UTAUloid Yufu Sekka. Сетон Сетон был одним из военных короля Кайла, призванных для нападения на регион Блуд Пул. Незадолго до нападения Сетон вместе с другими войсками собрались в городе Лионесс, чтобы продумать стратегию и был включен в первую дивизию, что должна была идти на Bloood Pool. Этой же ночью, солдат присоединился к другим в розовом саду Лионесса и смотрел, как Кайл представил Жермен, как их командира, принимая ее вместе с другими солдатами и пируя на банкете. Seton was one of the troops brought by King Kyle for his assault on the Blood Pool region. Shortly before the attack, Seton gathered with the other troops in the town of Lioness to organize their strategy and was added into the first division that would march west on Blood Pool. That night, he joined his fellows in the Lioness rose gardens and watched Kyle introduce Germaine as their commander, accepting her with the other troops and feasting at the following banquet. На следующий день, во время битвы за замок Хеджог, Сетон присоединился к отряду Кайла, проникающему в замок, когда группа попала в засаду, устроенную Оперативной группой шпионажа. Он так же как и Валполе сопровождал Кайла в поисках Прим Марлон, достигнув часовой башни, они увидели бегущую Нэй и последовали приказу преследовать ее. Эти двое достигли Нэй, прежде чем были убиты ассасинамиThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The next day, during the battle at Castle Hedgehog, Seton joined Kyle's squad in infiltrating the Castle when the group was ambushed by the Espionage Task Force. He as well as Walpole accompanied Kyle to search for Prim Marlon and left their comrades behind; reaching the top of the clocktower, they saw Ney flee and followed orders to pursue her. The two caught up to Ney before being slaughtered by the assassin. Сфарз (герцог) Герцог Сфарз - герцог семьи Сфарз королевства Марлон и отец Микины, а также глава огромной информационной сети. Узнав, что его дочь забеременела от Кила Фризиса, Герцог запретил им видеться, опасаясь, что Кил просто использует Микину, для того чтобы получить его богатство и доступ к информационной сети. Хотя герцог пытался поймать Кила в ловушку с помощью своих связей, но пара все равно сбежала, бросив свои семьи.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 A Sfarz family duke of the Kingdom of Marlon and the father of Mikina, as well as the head of a vast intelligence network. After discovering that Keel Freesis had impregnated his daughter, the Duke objected to their relationship, fearing that Keel was simply using Mikina to get at his wealth and intelligence network. Although the Duke attempted to ensnare Keel with his connections, the pair fled from both their families. Через некоторое время в ЕС 492, герцог Стаз принял участие в махинациях королевы Марлона Прим и сговорился с ней, используя свою информационную сеть, с течением времени он собрал Ложку Марлона и Бокал Кончиты, отдавая затем сосуды Abyss I.R.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 В ЕС 494, после смерти короля Марлона и большого политического вакуума создавшего хаос, Стаз отправился в Эльфегорт в поисках Микины. Найдя няню, работавшую на Микину, герцог узнал об ее сыне, Сё, и вместе с няней направился в особняк Фризисов в Аседе. Sometime after EC 492, Duke Sfarz became involved with the machinations of Queen Prim Marlon and conspired with her using the intelligence network; over time, he collected the Marlon Spoon and the Glass of Conchita, giving the vessels to Abyss I.R. In EC 494, following the death of Marlon's king and the large political vacuum created by the ensuing chaos, Sfarz traveled to Elphegort in search of Mikina. Finding a nanny who worked for Mikina, the Duke learned of her son, Shaw, and had the sitter lead him to the Freesis Mansion in Aceid along with a group of attendants. Микина вышла, требуя отдать сына, и ее отец пригрозил забрать мальчика в Марлон, если она не вернется домой немедленно, рассказывая о смертях чиновников, что произошли недавно за рубежом. Когда его дочь отказалась, он велел слуге усмирить ее, в ходе борьбе, Микина нечаянно использовали силу Ложки Марлона и убила герцога и его соратников. После его смерти, Микина заменила его, в качестве соучастника в махинациях королевы Прим с Abyss I.R., и о его действиях стало известно лишь спустя десять лет, когда Микина рассказала о ее прошлом старшей дочери Юкине.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 While taking Shaw, Mikina walked in and her father threatened to take her son with him back to Marlon if she did not return home immediately, explaining the dignitaries' deaths that had recently occurred overseas. When his daughter resisted, he had his men subdue her; in the struggle, Mikina unwittingly unleashed the power of the Marlon Spoon and killed the Duke and his associates. After his death, Mikina replaced him as a collaborator in Queen Prim's machinations with Abyss I.R. and his actions would later be recounted by her over a decade later when Mikina revealed her past to her eldest daughter, Yukina. Шалгам Шалгам был генералом юнита "Золотой Дракон" в Асмодине и отчимом Иветты, а также отцом двух неизвестных мальчиков. Жестокий человек, он и его сыновья ужасно относились к падчерице, несмотря на любовь к ее матери. В какой-то момент, он обнаружил, что Гаст Веном, солдат под его командованием, был потомком Сатериазиса Веномании, являясь преданным верующим Левина, и завидуя его таланту, Шалгам не хотел, чтобы тот был в его отряде, и решил убить его. В какой-то момент он повстречал Abyss I.R., которая предложила ему свою помощь в его попытках, отдавая ему меч Венома, также он расследовал прошлое Гаста, используя разведывательные навыки семьи Футапи. Shalgham was the general of the Golden Dragon Unit in Asmodean and the stepfather of Yvette, as well as the father of two unnamed boys. A cruel man, he and his sons treated his stepdaughter terribly despite loving her mother. At some point, he discovered that Gast Venom, a soldier under his command, was a descendant of Sateriasis Venomania; being a devout Levin believer, and jealous of his raw talent, Shalgham could not stand to have Gast in his unit and began plotting to kill him. At some point, he met Abyss I.R. who offered him aid in his endeavors by giving him the Venom Sword, and he investigated Gast's background utilizing the reconnaissance skills of the Futapie family. После того как он получил сведения, что Иветта имела поразительное сходство с сестрой Гаста - Сарой, он заставил ее присоединиться к его отряду, когда они проходили через Туманные горы на своем пути вторжения в пустыню Babul во время Люцифенских Завоеваний. Затем он подстроил ее появление перед Гастом у языческого алтаря в облике духа Сары с мечом Венома в руке, заставив его поверить, что она могла появляться лишь у алтаря, как результат Гаст взбунтовался бы, если бы Шалгам дал приказ разрушить алтарь, тем самым давая ему причину убить солдата на законных основаниях. After it was brought to his attention that Yvette had a remarkable resemblance to Gast's sister, Sarah, he coerced her into following his unit when they passed through the Misty Mountain range on their way to invade the Babul Desert during the Lucifenian Expansion War. He then had her appear to Gast at a pagan altar in the guise of Sarah's ghost with the Venom Sword in hand, tricking him into believing she was able to appear with the altar; as a result, Gast would rebel if Shalgham made a proclaimation to destroy it, giving the general a reason to kill him legally. Хоть он и преуспев в вызове гнева Гаста, Шалгам был убит Иветтой, прежде чем его план полностью бы осуществился, падчерица предала и убила его, когда он отказался отступить от своего плана.The Daughter of Fog Although having succeeded in enraging Gast, Shalgham was killed by Yvette before his plan could be fully carried out, his stepdaughter betraying and killing him when he refused to back out of his plan. Сони Эльфен Сони Эльфен - король королевства Эльфегорт. В ЕС 492 Сони притворился бедным человеком в лохмотьях и прошел в главный город Асеид. Посетив Центральный округ, мужчина появился в магазине, принадлежавшем семье Фризис и был впечатлен высококлассным оборудованием, а также отличным обслуживанием. Уезжая в тот день с одной трубкой, король отметил их по всей нации, принеся их слабеющему бизнесу огромный успех.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Sohni Elphen is a king of the Kingdom of Elphegort. In EC 492, Sohni disguised himself as a poor man in rags and went into the main city of Aceid. Visiting the Central District, the man appeared in the store owned by the Freesis Family and was impressed by their high-quality wares as well as Keel Freesis' excellent service. Although only leaving that day with a pipe, the king distinguished them throughout the nation, bringing their failing business great success. Позднее он был среди почетных гостей, приглашенных на праздновании четырнадцатилетия Принцессы Рилиан в ЕС 499.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Последующие распространение слухов об убийстве Леонарда Авадония, Сони, Кил Фризис и Кайл Марлон встречались несколько раз, обсуждая политические вопросы Люцифении в течении нескольких недель.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Вскоре после того как они достигли согласия, король увидел, как одна из служанок ворвалась в помещение и проклинала двух других товарищей, и спрашивая о чем же они говорили. The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of WhiteВпоследствие все трое сотрудничали, чтобы помочь облегчить голод населению Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 He was later among the prominent guests that attended Princess Riliane's fourteenth birthday party in EC 499. Following the rumored assassination of Leonhart Avadonia, Sohni, Keel Freesis, and Kyle Marlon had numerous private meetings regarding Lucifenia's political affairs for several weeks. Shortly after they reached a consensus, the king witnessed one of Keel's maids burst in and curse out his other two companions and wondered what they were talking about. Afterwards, the three each contributed aid to help relieve the starvation among Lucifenia's populace. Когда королевство Люцифения вторглось позднее в ЕС 500, армия была сокрушена, и король был вынужден бежать из столицы. Отступив, силы Сони основали базу в крепости на Плато Мериголд.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Во время Люцифенской Революции, революционер Минаге связался с правительством и договорился об их помощи в блокировке люцифенской армии.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 When the Kingdom of Lucifenia invaded later in EC 500, the army's were initially overwhelmed and Sohni was forced to flee from the capital. Pushed back, Sohni's forces set up base at the fortress of Merigod Plateau. During the Lucifenian Revolution, the revolutionary Minage contacted the ailing government and negotiated their assistance in blocking the Lucifenian army. Спустя несколько дней после свержения принцессы Рилиан, Сони принял участие в мирных переговорах между всеми вовлеченными сторонами. Прибыв в Зал Зеркал, он вздохнул с облегчением. Как и другие, Сони был удивлен узнав, что король Кайл тайно поддерживал Сопротивления, спрятав лицо за маской. После он сообщил, что захваченные солдаты были заключены в Эльфегорте. Когда Минаге настоял, чтобы их простили за выполнение приказов, Сони согласился, ссылаясь на то, что он не хотел бы навлекать на себя ненужные обиды. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Several days after Princess Riliane was deposed, Sohni attended the peace meeting between all the involved parties. Sohni, upon arriving in the Hall of Mirrors, sighed in relief. Like most of the others, Sohni was surprised to learn King Kyle covertly supported the Resistance behind a mask. Soon after, he reported that the soldiers captured were imprisoned in Elphegort. When Minage insisted they be forgiven for following orders, Sohni agreed and cited he didn't want to incur unneeded resentment. Despite this, he decided to carry out the soldier's conviction to appease the furious masses. Сони был великодушным и добрым королем, обеспокоенный благополучием других и благотворительным, готовым помочь Килу и Микине с их слабым магазином, увидев какую тяжелую работу они проделывали в бизнесе.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Первоначально он был пацифистом, поддерживающий не агрессивные отношения с соседями Эльфегорта.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Он также отказался использовать военные силы для чего-нибудь еще, за исключением самообороны.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Sohni was a benevolent and kind king, concerned with the well-beings of others and largely philanthropic, willing to help Keel and Mikina Freesis with their failing store after seeing the hard work they put into running their business. He was originally a pacifist with his policies supporting unaggressive resolutions with Elphegort's neighbors. He also refused to use the military for anything other than self-defense. Тем не менее из-за разрушений и смертей вызванных Зеленой Охотой и последующей войной, его убеждения изменились из-за страданий и обид его и его людей, и боролся с прощением люцифенских солдат, хотя он понимал, что они не хотели воевать и просто выполняли приказы тирана.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Так как король Сони выделялся как уникальный человек, до такой степени, что Эллука заподозрила его в обладании одного из четырех зеркал Люцифении и имел силу сравнимую с силой герцога Паркаге Мелд и Кила Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 However, due to the destruction and death caused by the Green Hunting and the following war, his convictions were weighed by the suffering and resentment felt by him and his people and struggled with forgiving the Lucifenian soldiers although he understood they too didn't want war and were only obeying their tyrant's orders. As king, Sohni stood out as a unique person, to the point that Elluka suspected he may have possessed one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, and had power comparable to that of Duke Parkage Meld and Keel Freesis. Following his death, Thorny was sent to the Heavenly Yard. In EC 998, he and the other souls were pulled back to the Third Period as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Afterward, Thorny was invited to a dinner party at the Lucifenian Royal Palace held in Princess Riliane's honor and joined the other guests in the Hall of Mirrors. Later during the festivities, Thorny awaited his meal.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Неизвестный страж thumb|90pxA watchman that guarded the wall surrounding an unknown kingdom sometime during the EC 540s. At some point, the kingdom's monarch declared that the kingdom was off-limits to outsiders and the watchman began strictly implementing the rule. In EC 549, the man encountered two women. Stopping them at the gates, the watchman explained to the duo that only the kingdom's people were allowed past the wall. When the women returned with black hair and attempted to pass though, the watchman stopped them once again, pointing out that his people didn't have such pale skin. Once the women returned with their skin a darker color, the watchman stopped them a third time, saying that his people's eyes weren't such strange colors. Realizing the two weren't leaving, the watchman bid the women not to think poorly of their country, stating he and the wall were necessary to protect the kingdom. Once one of the women summoned a powerful wind, the watchman was blown away. The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ PV Вадон Вадон был министром королевства Люцифении, служившим при принцессе Рилиан. После того как предполагаемая цель была убита во время Зеленой охоты, Вадон и другие министры договорились продолжить войну против Эльфегорта, чтобы завоевать новые территории. После обсуждений министры предложили нанять группу Гаста Венома.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Во время Люцифенской Революции, Вадон бежал из королевского дворца, услышав что наемников победили, и революционная армия вторглась в столицу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Валполе Валполе был одним из военных короля Кайла, призванных для нападения на регион Блуд Пул. Незадолго до нападения Карна вместе с другими войсками собрались в городе Лионесс продумать стратегию и был включен в первую дивизию, что должна была идти на Блуд Пул. Этой же ночью, солдат присоединился к другим в розовом саду Лионесса и смотрел, как Кайл представил Жермен, как их командира, принимая ее вместе с другими солдатами и пируя на банкете. Walpole was one of the troops brought by King Kyle for his assault on the Blood Pool Region. Shortly before the attack, Walpole gathered with the other troops in the town of Lioness to organize their strategy and was added into the first division that would march west on Blood Pool. That night, he joined his fellows in the Lioness rose gardens and watched Kyle introduce Germaine as their commander, accepting her with the other troops and feasting at the following banquet. На следующий день, во время битвы за замок Hedgehog, Сетон присоединился к отряду Кайла, проникающему в замок, когда группа попала в засаду, устроенную Оперативной группой шпионажа. Он так же как и Валполе сопровождал Кайла в поисках Прим Марлон, достигнув часовой башни, они увидели бегущую Нэй и последовали приказу преследовать ее. Двое достигли Нэй, прежде чем были убиты ассасинами.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The next day, during the battle at Castle Hedgehog, Walpole joined Kyle's squad in infiltrating the Castle when the group was ambushed by the Espionage Task Force. He as well as Seton accompanied Kyle to search for Prim Marlon and left their comrades behind; reaching the top of the clocktower, they saw Ney flee and followed orders to pursue her. The two caught up to Ney before being slaughtered by the assassin. Ятски Шаман left|90pxПриемная мать Клариссы и шаман,проживавшая в деревне Ятски, Эльфегорт. В какой-то момент она удочерила ребенка Нецуме и позднее научила девочку читать и писать. Когда Кларисса принесла домой раненую малиновку "Груне", она помогала заботиться о нем и узнала в нем лесного духа, поблагодарив птицу за компанию, прежде чем уйти.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Спустя время, она заразилась болезнью Гула. Когда Микаэлу принесли в их дом, имея лихорадку, она помогла Клариссе позаботиться о ней, она наблюдала за девочкой, оставшейся у них дома на время, постепенно подружившейся с ее падчерицей. Шманка умерла, оставив двоих заботиться друг о друге.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Clarith's stepmother and once a magician living in the Yatski Village, Elphegort. At some point she adopted the Netsuma child and later taught the young girl how to read and write. When Clarith brought home the injured robin "Grüne," she helped care for it and recognized it as a forest spirit, thanking the bird for the company it brought Clarith before it left. Sometime later, the magician contracted the Gula disease. When Michaela was brought to their home, having contracted a fever, she helped Clarith care for her; she oversaw the girl staying with them for some time, gradually befriending her stepdaughter. The sorceress passed away, leaving the two to fend for themselves. Йорк Ле Корбусиэр Йорк Ле Кобусиэр был вторым после Жермен в Сопротивлении, а также отцом Секки. С саомго начала он присоединился к Жермен, Секка, Минаге и Марку как один из членов сопротивления, регулярно встречаясь и держа вахту у их убежища.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Когда принцесса Рилиан приказала сжечь Лес Недоумения он пришел на помощь Жермен вместе с остальными. Позднее он увидел мужчину в маске, "Качесса" пришедшего в убежище Сопротивления и предложившего свою помощь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 York Le Corbusier was Germaine's second-in-command in the Lucifenian Resistance, as well as Sekka's father. From the beginning he had joined Germaine, Sekka, Minage, and Mark as one of the Resistance's core members, regularly attending the meetings they held and served the role of keeping watch over the door to their hideout. When, on orders from Princess Riliane, the Forest of Bewilderment was set on fire, he rushed to aid Germaine in putting it out along with the others. Later, he oversaw the masked man, "Kachess", coming into the Resistance's hideout and offering his aid. До революции, Йорк сопровождал Жермен на все ее встречи с потенциальными благодетелями, такие как в особняк Копа, где Кил Фризис остановился, или Люцифенский бар, чтобы встретиться с Кларисс. Он также по просьбе Жермен должен был вывести Аллена из дворца, но провалился. Позднее, он атаковал Ярера и Зуско, увидев их издевательства над барменом, он невольно помог зажечь Люцифенскую Революцию,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 вместе с Жермен и Секка он сражался в Rolled и позднее помог штурмовать замок, наблюдая за пленением принцессы Рилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Before the Revolution, York accompanied Germaine to all her meetings with potential benefactors, such as to Koopa's mansion, where Keel Freesis was staying, or the Lucifenian Bar, to meet with Clarith. He also, at Germaine's request, inquired after bringing Allen out of the palace, with no success. Later, in attacking the mercenaries Yarera and Zusco after witnessing their abuse of a bar maid, he inadvertently helped spark the Lucifenian Revolution; he fought with Germaine and Sekka in Rolled and later helped to storm the palace, overseeing the capture of Princess Riliane. После того как стало известно, что "Качесс" на самом деле король Кайл, Йорк принял участие в мирных переговорах, он был свидетелем того, как Кайл заявил о присоединение Люцифении к королевству Марлона.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Еще позднее, он вместе с остальными членами Сопротивления сбежал, после того как их объявили врагами Люцифении и они были повержены командиром Лили Муше. Затем он встретился с Юкиной Фризис, разыскивающей Жермен The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Later, after "Kachess" was revealed as King Kyle, York attended the peace talks following the revolution; there he witnessed Kyle announce the annexation of Lucifenia by the Kingdom of Marlon, to his ire. He later fled with the other members of the Resistance when they were declared enemies of Lucifenia and defeated by Commander Lily Mouchet, joining the Langley Force in Beelzenia. Once there, he met and spoke with Yukina Freesis, who had been searching for Germaine. Йорк приходил в гнев к тем кто действовал нечестно и аморально, например он выразил недоверие к "Качессу" или атаковал асмодинских наемников. Он был крупным мужчиной с одним глазом, после его столкнулся с Лили, он также приобрел протез на ногу. York was quick to anger towards those who he felt acted in an immoral or dishonest way, such as in verbally expressing his distrust towards "Kachess" or attacking the Asmodean mercenaries. He was a large man with one eye; after his encounter with Lily, he required a prosthetic leg as well. Иветта Иветта была падчерицей генерала Шалгама. Родилась в Асмодеане в ЕС 463, она была единственным ребенком солдата низкого ранга. В ЕС 468, отец Иветты умер во время войны и пятилетняя девочка сохранила Золотой Ключ, которым он владел, как память. Обнаружив способность изменять форму, она часто играла с ним. Мать постоянно говорила ей, что ее отец был храбрым солдатом Асмодина. В 473, ее мать снова вышла замуж и десятилетняя Иветта была довольна ее новым образом жизни, как падчерицы генерала Шалгама. Отцом и новыми сводными братьями, Иветта думала уйти несколько раз, но побоялась это сделать, боясь расстаться с матерю несмотря на апатию с ее стороны. Надеясь угодить своей семье Иветта улыбалась, прибиралась и ела ненавистную ей еду несмотря на ее страдания. Yvette was the stepdaughter of General Shalgham. Born in Asmodean in EC 463, she was the only child of a low-ranking soldier. Around EC 468, Yvette's father died in a war and the five-year-old kept the Golden Key he owned as a memento. Discovering its ability to shape shift, she often played with it. Regularly, her mother told her how her father was a brave soldier of Asmodean. Around EC 473, her mother remarried and the ten-year-old Yvette was pleased with her more lavish lifestyle as the stepdaughter of General Shalgham. Treated coldy by both her father and hew new stepbrothers, Yvette considered leaving several times but failed to do so, afraid to be separated from her mother despite her apparent apathy towards her. Hoping to please her stepfamily, Yvette smiled, kept clean, and ate things she hated in spite of her misery. Когда трое посетителей пришли в их дом в ЕС 477, Иветта играла с ключом в своей комнате, но ее позвал генерал Шалгам в библиотеку. После серебро-волосая женщина отдала ей отчиму бумаги и ушла. Иветта посмотрела на своего отчима и тот заговорил с зелено-волосым мужчиной. Опасаясь, что визитер надругается над ней, она дрожала, пока тот не ушел. Пока генерал и старая женщины разговаривали, Иветта вернулась в свою комнату. На следующий день ее отчим отдал ей документы, что получил и она прочла подробную историю Гаста Венома. После этого ее отец объяснил свой план, по которому она должна притвориться мертвой сестрой Гаста, вынудить его взбунтоваться против военных, так что бы Шалгам мог убить его на законных основаниях, Иветта колебалась. Услышав, что это было ради безопасности их страны, Иветта радостно согласилась, веря что она будет принята как часть семьи. While three visitors came to the home in EC 477, Yvette played with the key in her room until called by General Shalgham to the library. After the silve-haired woman gave her stepfather papers and left, Yvette watched her stepfather and the green-haired man speak to each other. Afraid the visitor eying her would defile her, she trembled until he left. While the General and the old woman with the red cat spoke, Yvette was sent back to her room. The next day, her stepfather gave her the documents he was given and she read over the detailed history of Gast Venom. Once her father explained his plan of having her pose as Gast's dead sister, Yvette, to force Gast into mutiny so Shalgham could legally have him killed, Yvette hesitated. Told it was for the sake of their country, Yvette gladly cooperated, believing she would be accepted as part of the family. Скрываясь пока ее отчим проходил Туманные горы, Иветта лежала в его кровати до поздней ночи и получила меч Венома, чтобы показать его Гасту если он засомневается. Играя с ключом у алтаря в руинах, подвыпивший Гастон подошел к ней. Притворяясь Сарой, Иветта радостно обняла Гаста и объяснила, что она была призраком и он видеть ее лишь у алтаря туманной ночью. Вернувшись ночью, она высказала своему отчиму удивление, о том что она похожа на Сару. Она продолжала притворяться две недели, влюбляясь в Гастона. В ночь перед запланированным убийством Гаста, он сказал, что хочет дезертировать из армии и уйти вместе с ней. Хоть она и хотела присоединиться к нему, она сказала что не может, так как она призрак, но Гаст отказался поверить заявлению. Hiding herself away during her stepfather's journey to the Misty Mountains, Yvette hid in his bed until night fall and was given the Venom Sword to show Gast in case he ever doubted her. While playing with the key by the altar in the ruins, the drunken Gast approached her. Acting like Sarah, Yvette embraced Gast with glee and explained how she was a ghost he could only see at the altar on a foggy night. Once she retired for the night, she expressed her surprise about resembling Sarah so much to her stepfather. She continued the ruse for two weeks, falling in love with Gast. The night before Gast's planned murder, he announced he deserted the army and wanted to leave with her. Although wishing to join him, she said she couldn't since she was a ghost and Gast refused to believe the claim. После показа меча Гасту, тот изменил свое мнение и потребовал отдать меч. Опасаясь, она отказалась, но он отнял его у нее, надеясь убить Шалгама, Понимая какая зловещая сила кроется в мече Венома, Иветта на следующий день рассказала отчиму о дезертирстве Гаста, надеясь удержать их от убийства друг друга. Находясь под влиянием старухи, Abyss I.R. Иветта пришла в ярость и трансформируя ключ в золотой кинжал, убивает Шалгама. После прихода в чувство, Иветта сбежала с ключом и встретила монаха, став сторонником Held секты. Беспокоясь о Гасте, Иветта противостояла императору Асмодина и рассказывая что произошло и вздохнула с облегчением, узнав что он был изгнан за "убийство" Шалгама. After showing the sword to Gast, he changed his attitude and demanded she give it to him. Afraid, she refused but he forced it from her, hoping to kill Shalgham. Realizing what ominous power the Venom Sword held, Yvette told her stepfather about Gast's desertion the next day, hoping to keep them from killing each other. Realizing the influence of the old woman, Abyss I.R., Yvette became consumed with rage and, with the key transformed into a golden knife, brutally murdered Shalgham. After coming to her senses, Yvette fled with the key and met a friar, becoming a pilgrim for the Held sect. Worried for Gast, Yvette confronted the Asmodean Emperor and revealed what transpired and was relieved to hear he was only exiled for "murdering" Shalgham. Спустя десять лет в качестве паломника, Иветта и монах основали монастырь на побережье Люцифении с помощью семьи Фризис. Разговаривая о Золотом Ключе с монахом и главой монастыря, они решили запечатать ключ и Иветта посвятила свою жизнь монастырю, став монахиней. Позднее она стала главной монахиней. После окончания Люцифенской Революции она услышала о смерти Гаста и посещала его могилу несколько раз, проливая слезы при мыслях о его несчастной жизни. В какой-то момент в начале ЕС 500s, она рассказала Клариссе легенду о море, что она услышала: напиши желание на листочке, вложи его в бутылочку, и брось его в море и оно исполнится. Она также сказала, что это был контракт с демоном. After over a decade as a pilgrim, Yvette and the friar established a monastery along the coast of Lucifenia with the help of the Freesis Family. Discussing the Golden Key with the friar and the director of the monastery, they decided to seal the key and Yvette dedicated her life as a nun to the monastery. She later became the head nun. Sometime after the Lucifenian Revolution, she heard of Gast's death and visited his grave many times, brought to tears at the thought of his pitiful life. At some point in the early EC 500s, she told Clarith about a legend she heard of the sea: write down your wish, put it in a bottle, and throw it in the sea and it will come true. She also told her it was a demon contract. Пока Юкина Фризис, Жермен Авадония и Рин сражались с Abyss I.R., когда колдунья управляла Микиной, Иветта проверила место, где она запечатала ключ, только чтобы обнаружить его пропажу. В ЕС 529 65-летняя монахиня, понимая что она скоро умрет, решила назначить Рин на ее место. Затем она написала письмо Юкине, призывая ее найти ключ и запечатать его, прежде чем он принесет в мир беды, Иветта отправила письмо Юкине и вскоре после этого умерла. После ее смерти, Рин стала главной монахиней и заботилась о сиротах до свой смерти в ЕС 562.The Daughter of Fog After Yukina Freesis, Germaine Avadonia, and Rin battled Abyss I.R. while she possessed Mikina, Yvette checked where she sealed the key, only to discover it was missing. Around EC 529, the 65-year-old nun, realizing she would soon die, decided to entrust her position to Rin. She then wrote a letter to Yukina, confessing her past and single regret in life; after urging her to find the key and reseal it before it brought calamity to the world, Yvette sent the letter to Yukina and died shortly after. After her death, Rin took over as the head nun and raised the orphans there until her death in EC 562. Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Марлон Категория:Левианта Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Marlon Категория:Elphegort Категория:Гордыня Категория:Pride Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Семья Фризис Категория:Фризисы Категория:Фризис Категория:Марлоны Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Люцифен д'Отриш Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Canon Категория:Канон